A Dream Undone: Nobody's Fool
by And I Illuminate
Summary: Once they had left his pale lips, the words were irretrievable. Axel narrowed his luminous green eyes. Maybe Roxas was under the impression that this was an open relationship. Axel/Roxas, Xemnas/Saix, Zexion/?, Lexaeus/OC.
1. Authors' note

**Okay. I have something to say really quickly as a statement. Why am I getting flamed all of a sudden? Your have no basis for your inflammitory comments. It's getting really exasperating having to reply to all of you. It's nice that TWO of you that ommented, completmented the story, but I'm pissed! Why cant you give Orly a second chance? You haven't hardly gotten to know her in the story! There's no need to flame. I spent hours raging fuming about how inconderate and unfair your reviews were. So what if Larxene and Zexion got together after? It's called READING BETWEEN THE LINES! If you don't want to read FAN FICTION than what are you doing on FAN FICTION? How am I homophobe? I have gay characters for Christs' sakes! How is that HOMOPHOBIC? It's realistic because gays in real life don't ever get their happy endings, lets face it, how many ferry tales do YOU know where the guy gets the guy? The girl always gets him in the end. It makes me so mad because it's a bad portrayl of the gays in real life. Youre just not appreciates the complexeties behind their emotional input. To the few of you who DID say nice things, thanks to you. You get internet cookies. The rest of you can f*** off.**


	2. Nobody's Fool

"YAHOOTIE!" the Melodious Nocturne, screeched estatically, high-fiving the dark-haired girl beside him. "Orly, you rule! You're the greatest DDR player in the world! You beat me again, haha!"

Oravyx smiled. Even though Demyx's oblivious innocence was guilt-wracking to take advantage of, it was still nice to be tossed compliments even after the thirteenth game loss on his part. Thankfully, he seemed to get over this fact easily and immediately returned the grin, turquoise eyes narrowed in happiness. They immediately widened as he whipped around and bolted out the door, yelling back behind him, "Race you down the hall! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Orly laughed and followed him, thinking, 'Xemnas must have given him caffeine again. Poor kid. But then again, can't hurt him really.'

"Ok..._READYSETGO!"_ he said so quickly, Orly had to pause for a moment to figure out what he just said. By that time he was already a good deal ahead of her. She shot off after him.

"Hey! Not fair!" she shouted, laughing. They sprinted down the hall, neck in neck, the end of the hall growing nearer and nearer. They were both having to much fun and too high to notice Saix rounding the corner reading a book. Orly looked up and saw him, but it was too late.

"OHIMYGOD SAIX LOOK OUT!" she yelled, but crashed right into him, knocking him over onto the hard marble ground.

Orly rolled over a few times, and slammed into the wall. She fell over onto her back, and couldn't see straight for a few seconds. She sat up and rubbed her head and looked over at the Nobody she had just barreled over. He groaned and sat up, dazed. He looked over at Orly and narrowed his yellow eyes.

"What are doing, Number XIV?" he asked angrily, his electric blue hair raised with impatience, "And you too, Number IX?" Orly and Demyx stared at him, then looked at each other. Suddenly they couldn't contain themselves and burst out into uncontrolled laughter. Saix glared at them, wondering why they found humor in running people over. Later:

Lexaeus looked up as a black swirl appeared in the basement corner. He hoped that it was Number XIV. He always looked forward to seeing the Fog Bearer. Her cheerful mood always seemed to mollify him and made him feel less lonely down in the basement of the castle. But his feelings for her were far more intense than that. He admitted (only to Zexion, his closest friend and most trustworthy friend) that he was in fact falling in love with the raven haired girl. He had come to the point where he could barely contain it any longer. Lexaeus wanted to confess everything to Orly; how he loved her, how he enjoyed her company more than anything, just how beautiful she was to him, everything. But something stopped him. He feared that if he told her how he felt, than she would reject him for many possible reasons and wouldn't want to continue being simply friends. A girl like that was too good for a guy like him.

But instead of Oravyx appearing in the room, it was Roxas stepping out of the teleportation 'ninja poof' as Demyx referred to it as. The blonde boy looked around the room, apparently looking for someone. He looked over at Lexaeus.

"Uh, hey." He said in awkward greeting. Lexaeus nodded, and looked back down at his work. He tried not let his slight jealousy show due to the rumors he heard from Zexion about Roxas and Oravyx being possibly more than just friends. But Roxas didn't leave.

"So...You seen Orly anywhere?" he asked tentatively. Jealousy sparked in his stomach, but he managed to look up and shake his head while keeping a straight face.

"Oh." There was a long pause, when Lexaeus finally forced himself to speak.

"Why?" He asked. Roxas looked up, surprised, for this was the first time he had ever spoken to the young blonde.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you looking for her?" He was growing slightly frustrated with him, but didn't show it.

"Eh...no reason." There was a long silence, but Roxas continued, "Just, you know, kind of wanted to spend some more time with her. Deepen the relationship." 'What?' Lexaeus thought. His stomach suddenly tied into a tight knot. 'What did he mean by, "deepen the relationship"? Were all those rumors true?' So many questions burst into his head, none of which he could answer. He kept a straight face as best he could, and any trace of expression he hid by looking down at his work.

"Relationship?" Lexaeus had to remain casual, or else he would scare Number XIII away and real information about this whole 'relationship'.

"Come on. It's not like you haven't seen the looks she gives me during the day, Lexaeus. You and I both know that when Orly's attached, she's REALLY attached. If you get my drift." Roxas replied in an obvious tone. Lexaeus felt a mix of envy and rage rise up inside him, but still he had to endure it.

"No, I haven't noticed." He replied as calmly as he could.

"Seriously. That girl's a lot more than she appears. But you wouldn't understand. Only I've seen that side of her." Roxas looked away. Lexaeus took offense to Number XIIII's comment, for Oravyx had come down to talk to him almost everyday. Was he challenging him?

"I think I know her well enough to understand." He said slowly, with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"You?" Roxas sounded genuinely surprised, "Hardly think so, looking at you. She barely notices you, Lexaeus. I'm more important to her." Anger exploded inside him, even though he knew it wasn't true, the scathing remark still dug deep.

"How would you know?" He was now putting all his efforts into not completely exploding.

"I know her better than anyone. She's my girlfriend. G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D. Got it memorized?" Roxas was now glaring up at the Silent Hero, obviously feeling the tension resonating from the massive Nobody.

"Really? Because you're sounding a lot like you're boyfriend." Lexaeus had never said this much in one conversation as long as he could remember. But then again, he had never been this angry at anyone as long as he could remember either. Roxas's face reddened.

"Leave Axel out of this," he growled, suddenly menacing. Lexaeus paused.

"A bit defensive, aren't we Roxas?" Lexaeus said coldly.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous." Roxas grumbled.

"Of what? You're gay!"

"I think Oravyx would disagree with that." Suddenly all of the anger that had welled up inside of him in the past minute exploded. Lexaeus knew exactly what Roxas was referring to and simply couldn't deviate it. He grabbed the young boy by his collar and lifted him up to his eye level, which lifted Roxas about 3 feet off the floor. He felt his tomahawk materialize in his free hand, which he raised up, prepared to strike. Roxas yelped and flinched, waiting for the blow.

Suddenly the room flooded with mist, and a scream sounded through the air.

"LEXAEUS! DON'T HURT HIM!" Oravyx screamed in a melodious voice, running over from where she had teleported, "Put him down now!" Lexaeus looked over at her, the anger fading from inside him, but the jealousy and pain remained. He slowly lowered the smaller and now shaking Nobody. Oravyx stepped in between the two of them, facing Lexaeus.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically, looking back and forth between them, then turned to Lexaeus, "This is so not like you! What were you thinking big guy?" Was she defending him? Her gaze stabbed into him, and words failed him as they always did. All he could do was sigh painfully and turn around, for he couldn't bear to look her in the face. There was a long silence.

"What were you doing, Roxas?" Oravyx asked him, lowering her voice gently, but keeping a just barely angry tone.

"We were just talking and then it turned into an argument, then he tried to kill me!" Roxas replied honestly, still shaken. Lexaeus turned whipped around.

"I wasn't trying to kill you!" he said loudly, desperately trying to defend himself. Oravyx faced Lexaeus.

"Then what were you trying to do?" she asked. He looked into her onyx eyes and found he couldn't put his feelings to words. He experience this familiar frustration every day around her, but this time was far more intense than he could remember before. She was flawless. He looked away, rubbing his forehead. Oravyx sighed.

"Come on Roxas, let's go." She said quietly, sounding disappointed. Roxas looked back at him, glaring, but followed Number XIV into a teleportation cloud. Lexaeus stood in the heavy silence, alone. Being alone had never really bothered him up until now. The silence bared down on him, causing him to feel emotions at their full extent, instead of having them numbed out by company. For the first time in his life as a Nobody, tears rolled down Lexaeus's face.

"Come on, Roxas." Oravyx said coldly, never taking her eyes off of Lexaeus. She turned around and strode out of the room, Roxas following close behind. She couldn't believe what she just saw. 'Why would Lexaeus want to do something like that?' she asked herself, remembering seeing him about to punch her friend just as she came in. They teleported back upstairs and looked at each other. Roxas scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So, uh, thanks for saving me." he said uneasily. Orly shrugged.

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled and nudged him. Roxas smiled back and laughed slightly. Oravyx looked down.

"I don't know what's gotten into Lexaeus. I mean, he's a really nice guy, and I don't know why he would try to hurt you." Roxas sighed.

"Well, he doesn't care about you the way I do. He doesn't seem to like anyone these days. He's grown really... alone and cold."

"Really? He seemed to enjoy my company..." Suddenly Xigbar ran down the hall screaming like a girl with some odd looking gun in his hand, Larxene closely following him.

"GTF BACK HERE!" she screamed, holding a tampon and her Kunai while shooting lightning bolts at his head. They rounded the corner, and there was a huge flash of lightning followed by an agonizing scream. Then silence.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH FEMALE SANITARY PRODUCTS!" Larxene screamed and stormed off. Roxas and Orly stared in silence. They exchanged looks, then suddenly burst out laughing as though they were perfectly in synch with eachother. Xigbar rounded the corner, looking as though he had been barbecued, glaring at the two of them.

"It's not funny!" He shouted angrily, before teleporting away. Orly fell on the ground from laughing so hard, while Roxas leaned against the wall, cracking up. After a few minutes they recovered, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Oh man, that was great," Roxas sighed, "I love it here."

Me too. I'm so glad I joined. She looked Roxas in the eyes, causing him to look away, blushing.

"Ugh, it's so chaotic here. Watch like, Saix come and yell at us for having a conversation. He hates it when other people like each other and he's not included. We should talk someplace uninterrupted." Orly said casually. Roxas blushed slightly. Even though she wasn't speaking in a flirtatious tone, it still sounded to him as though she was implying she had a crush on him.

"Well, I know somewhere we could go." He raised his eyebrows and took her hand, "Come on." Oravyx smiled at her good friend.

"Ok." She replied before they teleported off.

The flash of sunlight blinded them as they found themselves on the clock tower, the central point of Twilight Town, and the original meeting point of Axel and Roxas for the first time. Laughter filled the air once more, but this time it was only Orly's. "This is gorgeous, Roxy!" she shouted over the sound of wind rushing past their ears. "Why didn't you tell me this place existed?" The younger blonde merely smiled in an attempt at cliché romanticism.

"You can like, see forever!" She exclaimed in amazement, gazing out onto the horizon. She bent over the balcony to see the giant clock head below. Roxas smiled.

"So you like it here?" He asked. Orly looked back at him and nodded exitedly.

"Yes! It's awesome here! How'd you find this place?" Pain pricked at Roxas's stomach, remembering how it was Axel who showed him this place. He felt slightly guilty, betraying him in this way, but pushed the thought out of his head and smiled at the dark-eyed girl.

"Oh, I just thought it would be cool if I could come up here and see the view, and pretty soon this is like my regular hangout spot." A strong gust of wind blew through the tower, blowing all of Oravyx's black hair into her face. She pushed it behind her ear and laughed.

Without warning, Roxas took a step toward her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "So...are we okay to talk now?" Orly was slightly startled by the sudden and unnecessary gesture, but she let it slide for the moment. What harm could Roxas's boldness do, anyway?

"Sure," she responded vaguely, her thoughts elsewhere. Roxas could see this and motioned for her to sit. She did so, her legs dangling over the edge. The Key of Destiny joined her. She glanced warily down at the rooftops far below.

"Don't worry, I was scared at first too," he comforted her, "It's not so bad. Just don't think about falling or how high up you are," Orly nodded and settled down slightly. Roxas suddenly took her hand and scooted a little closer, "I won't let you fall." He shoved the memory of Axel out of his mind and how the pyro had spoke the same words to him while they we're up here for the first time. Orly smiled a squeezed his hand tight, causing Roxas to blush slightly. After a few moments she spoke:

"So, what really happened with you and Lexy? Go more in depth this time." She asked, averting her eyes from the ground far below and looked into her friends deep blue eyes. Roxas sighed and glanced out into the forever setting sun, but looked back at the Fog Bearer.

"He told me to stay away from you," Roxas lied, his voice lowered. "He said I was a bad influence and had no right being your friend. I told him he couldn't tell me what to do. It's like he thought of you as his property or something. I dunno...he just lost control. I kinda pity the poor guy." Orly's black eyes widened.

"Property? Are you sure this is Lexaeus we're talking about?" The blonde boy nodded.

"I thought he was a nice guy too. But I guess he just has another side to him." Orly stared out at the town with a shocked look on her face.

"All this time I thought he was a good guy with good intentions..." she said, slightly dazed. Roxas put an arm around her and moved closer to her.

"Let's put him and his stupid intentions out of our heads," Roxas whispered, drawing nearer to the black-haired girl. "It's just you and me now." Orly's vision was suddenly overcome by a pair of blue, blue eyes. The next minute, she felt Roxas's lips pressed up against hers. Her own eyes widened in shock, but she responded instinctively: by kissing him back. She no longer had any control of herself, and she was obviously giving Roxas ideas. Orly had never envisioned her first kiss during her time as a Nobody with this boy, this boy who was her best friend and yet five years younger than her, in measure of humanity at least. The kiss meant so many things, good and bad. She was glad to be with Roxas, but not like this. This was wrong. She had been so certain of Roxas and Axel together, and even, she realized now, of herself and...Lexaeus. Perhaps that was only a fantasy. Still, this was so far from right. She didn't want to be kissing Roxas. So...why was she kissing him back?

Meanwhile, several hundred feet below them...

Larxene walked casually along the streets of Twilight Town, carrying bags of goodies that she had stolen from various shops, which involved wounding a couple witnesses and a few shopkeepers, but she didn't care. She had washed her hands clean of this. Literally and figuratively. She glanced up at the clock tower to see the time, when she noticed two figures above the clock face, who seemed to be very close to each other.

A familiar voice sounded behind her - that of her best friend in the world, favorite 'shopping' companion, (save Marluxia for his knowledge in women's undergarments), and the ever-famous Gambler of Fate and Orgy XIII's number X - Luxord. "We all know what that look means, love," he muttered, his teasing breath hot on the back of her neck. "You look as though you've seen a bloody ghost. For a member of our Org, this generally means you've witnessed a nice, make-out. Eh?" Larxene nodded slowly, her eyes never straying from the two figures on the clock tower. She felt Luxord step beside her and draw a sharp intake of breath. "Well," he confirmed finally, "that's not Axel up there with Roxas." 'That little bitch,' thought Larxene, though she wasn't quite sure now who she was referring too, Oravyx or Roxas. Luxord was silent, for once.

"Good Lord..." He whispered, "Is that... Orly?" He stared in disbelief as he witnessed his best friend kiss another man's... man.

"You just realized that?" Larxene snapped angrily, looking back at the two of them, "She is SOO in for it..." She muttered under her breath. Luxord wanted to respond with a harsh comeback to defend his friend, but something stopped him. She was probably feeling just as terrible as he was, but from a different side.

Roxas and Oravyx remained oblivious to the hard words of Larxene and the wistful, disappointed gaze of Luxord below them. They were in their own world, the sunset and the clock tower and all of Twilight Town spinning out of control. With a sudden jolt, Oravyx was shot back into reality. She pulled away from Roxas, her eyes wide and her mind unsteady, confused.

"Ro...Roxas..." she began shakily.

"It's okay," he cut in. "You don't have to say anything." A smile was pasted on his face, and Orly worried about what he might have been thinking.

"I-I'll see you later," she snapped, suddenly cold in her confusion. The Fog Bearer opened a portal and stepped inside hurriedly, leaving the blonde bout on the clock tower, smiling triumphantly into the sunset, unaware of what was soon to befall him.

Orly teleported back to Castle Oblivion, her head reeling with thoughts and emotions. She didn't know what to think, after Roxas had just confessed that he had stronger feelings for her than just friendship and kissed her on the Clock Tower. _This is so wrong. He's gay! I can't steal him away from Axel! And I don't even know if I want him!_ She clutched her head as she tried to figure out her thoughts. She didn't even notice that someone had rounded the corner and bumped right into them. She looked up and saw that it was Lexaeus. She backed away, remembering what Roxas had told her about him. How he thought of her as his "property" or something. But Lexaeus wore a sad and confused look on his face as he stared at her. Orly looked back at him, but quickly pushed past him and walked away.

"Orly, wait!" he called, but she didn't look back. He started after her, but she started to run down the hall.

"Stay away from me!" she cried and teleported to her room. Lexaeus lowered his outstretched hand and looked at the ground. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he wiped them away and pounded at the wall.

"Argh!" he yelled. He pulled his fists away and saw he left dents in the wall. He clutched his head. _You actually thought you could win a girl like her over?_ he told himself angrily, _She never liked you! She only felt bad for you because all you do is work in the basement like the loser you are!_ He sighed, defeated. He opened a teleportation cloud and returned back to the basement, for he had nowhere else to go to.

The Silent Hero was greeted by Zexion as he stepped out of the teleportation cloud. Lexaeus sighed in return and the Cloaked Schemer looked up from his work.

"Something's troubling you." He half stated, half asked his friend. Lexaeus turned around and faced him.

"Oravyx is shunning me now." He replied drearily. Zexion cocked his head to one side inquisitively, "It's all because of Roxas. I bet he filled her head with lies just to win her over. She wouldn't think any ill of anyone on her own. So now she believes I'm some sort of monster or something." Lexaeus continued. Zexion was the only one who was aware of his feelings for Orly, because he was Lexaeus's only other friend. Although Vexen was also his friend, he didn't feel like it was the kind of thing to tell him. It would be best if it were kept to two people, him and Zexion.

Zexion nodded intently. "She really that important to you? That this would hurt you so much?" he finally replied monotonously. Lexaeus paused for a moment, then nodded.

"She's more important than anything to me," he said quietly, "No offense." he added quickly.

"None taken," VI quipped calmly. After a pause, he added, "...You know, Lexaeus, you're not really going to take this from them. I honestly hope you were not planning on letting it go. I officially disallow you to do any such thing." Lexaeus took a moment to translate Zexion's highly advanced vocabulary into something he could comprehend, and realized he wanted him to step up and not allow Roxas to take her away from him. Which would most likely involve confessing his feelings to Oravyx. The thought of this intimidated him, but he knew Zexion was right. He couldn't just let someone like her go.

"You're right," he replied, "She means to much too me. But how am I going to approach her if she keeps avoiding me?" Zexion sighed deeply, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he stared up at the taller Nobody. Finally he spurned, "Listen...I'll speak to her about it, if you wish me to. Inform her - not of your feelings, just your intentions."

"Really? Could you do that?" Lexaeus asked his friend.

Zexion nodded firmly. "Of course. Though I would like you to do something for me in return..." Lexaeus raised an eyebrow.

"And this would be?" he questioned, slightly suspicious of what it might be. The Cloaked Schemer seemed unsure of his wording.

"I want you...to follow Larxene for me. I highly underestimated her, and recent...activity has led me to slight…suspicion. Just watch her during the day and tell me whatever she does. Hypothetically, of course. Don't make it too obvious. And don't, er, intrude on her privacy"," per se. Just report her actions and attitude when I'm not around. It would make me feel more comfortable." Zexion's eyes had closed in exasperation - at what? Lexaeus wondered - during this monologue, as though he was ashamed of what he was directing. But he nodded.

"Agreeed," Lexaeus said, "although it might be difficult to 'spy' on her, per se, I'll try my best." Zexion looked somewhat relieved, but still wore a guilty look on his face. Lexaeus stretched out his right arm to shake on it. The Cloaked Schemer paused for a moment, then slowly extended his much smaller hand and they shook. Lexaeus gave a small smile, but Zexion simply nodded, for smiling was not in his temperament.

"Axel. We need to talk." Said the Savage Nymph's famililar voice from the other side of the bathroom door. Number VIII's emerald green eyes darted away from the bathroom mirror, where he was applying black under them. "Yeah?" He called out with nonchalance in his voice. Larxene was his best friend, and he had long valued her ferocious input on his daily life. This could be either something fun or useful that she had to say.

He shot sparks of fire towards the door with his pyrokinesis, and the knob turned, swinging the door open from the reaction of the fire against the metal. Larxene stood there surrounded by shopping (or stealing bags), with her arms crossed against her C-cups. "We have to talk."

"What about?" He replied suggestively, leaning his all 95 lbs weight against the door frame.

Although she was usually violent and angry, Number XII's green eyes cast downward, and her next words were admitted somewhat quietly. Her tone worried the Chakram Bearer that she was going to admit something terrible, but not as much as the words she said.

"I'm so sorry, Ax. But I just came from Twilight Town. I saw… Roxas and Oravyx making out on the clock tower. And… and he started it."

"What?" Axel's jaw dropped in disbelief and hung open. It couldn't be true. All the things he had shared with Roxas, all the pain they had been through together, everything. And he was just going to go and kiss that… that bitch? Sure, she was beautiful, witty, and she seemed like a good friend, but… but Roxas was gay!

"I think he's falling for her." Larxene confessed, a downtrodden look in her eyes. "VIII, I'm so sorry."

Axel tried to speak, but he couldn't make the words come out. Deep down, he knew Larxene, his best friend in all of Nothingness that would never lie to him, and that he could only trust her words to be true, but he didn't want to admit to himself the painful truth. Roxas couldn't be. He couldn't be! All of Axel's years of pain suddenly welled up inside him like a monstrous flame and the little voice in his head gave a shout.

"Thanks for telling me, bitch," he muttered, and pulled her fiercely into a hug. He had all these wild emotions around his head and no idea what to do with them, so he took them out on the Savage Nymph by holding her so close, rubbing against her so hard, that neither of them could breathe. A blush topped Larxene's face, though even she didn't know why, as suddenly Axel pushed roughly away from her and announced with quiet angry, "I have to find him." Maybe Roxas was under the impression, but this wasn't an open relationship. He treasured Roxas above all else, and nothing could change that for now. Didn't Roxas do the same?

"Bye, fag," Larxene muttered wistfully as he stepped away from her, red tinting her smooth cheeks.

He stormed through the plain white hallway, anger and hurt blocking all thoughts of simply teleporting to Roxas's room. _'How could he do this?'_ Axel screamed inside his head, the fire within him burning larger than he could ever thought possible, fueled by the anger and jealousy he could not control.

Larxene's words echoed inside his head. "Axel, I'm so sorry. But I think Roxas is in love with Oravyx." "What?" had been his response, disbelief rushing over him. "I'm sorry Axel, but I saw them in Twilight Town. They were up on the clock tower, and... I saw him kiss her. And he was all defensive when I confronted him about it... I'm really sorry." Her tone of voice and expression told him that she was telling the truth.

At first all that he felt was hurt and shock. But then it evolved into anger and jealousy. He had suspected this for a while, but the truth had simply come crashing down on him. _'Why there? He knows that's our spot! How could he!'_ he asked himself. Thoughts similar to these flooded his head as he marched up to Roxas' door.

He shoved it open, without even bothering to knock. To his slight relief, Oravyx was not there, but Roxas was, considering it was his room. He was sitting on his bed, plugged into his iPod, (as usual) apparently just looking at the ground. When he looked up and saw that it was Axel, he looked down with an ashamed and guilty look on his face. He knew what was coming for him. Axel tried not to channel his anger out on Roxas, but couldn't.

"Did we ever discuss this being an open relationship?" Axel exploded. Roxas unplugged himself from his iPod and looked at Axel.

"Axel listen-" Roxas began, but Axel cut him off.

"How could you do this? What did I do to trigger this? And why there? Why in the tower? You know that's our spot!" Axel narrowed his brilliant green eyes, "Are you purposely trying to hurt me? BECAUSE IT'S WORKING PRETTY FUCKING WELL!" he screamed. The blonde looked up at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Axel...I'm sorry..." he said.

"I thought you loved me Roxas. If that's true, why did you do this? WHY?" The blonde sighed and paused for a moment.

"Axel, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but... I don't feel the same way anymore, ok? I think I've moved on. To... Oravyx. I'm really, really sorry." If Axel had had a heart, it would have shattered into a million pieces. Even if he didn't, he still felt the pain of rejection stab him like 10,000 knives. The one he loved, and he thought loved him, the one he gave up his life to save, the one he lived for...just told him that he's moved on to another.

"Fine. FINE! Well, it looks like I gave everything I had for NOTHING." Axel yelled. Roxas looked down at the ground once again, and Axel dropped to his knees held his head in his hands. Finally, the pyro looked up.

"What makes her so much better? Huh? Just tell me what is so great about her." Axel said hotly, glaring at the young blonde.

"It's not something I could explain to you." Roxas finally muttered, then burst forth in a slightly louder tone, "We used to be friends Axel! Best friends! I LOVED that! Can't we ever have something as simple as friendship again?" His blue eyes pierced into Axel's soul, but he held strong.

"You said you were just friends with Oravyx. But it looks like that 'simple friendship' became something much more complicated, huh?" He responded coldly. His tone softened slightly, "I thought you loved me, Roxas, and as more than just a friend. Was all this just a friendship? Besides, after this, I don't think we could ever go back to being just friends."

The blonde turned his head away, sighing. "Axel, I'm giving you a chance to retain a part of what we had. I want to be your friend. I honestly do. But I will say this right now - I take back loving you. Forget all the things I told you. Forget any feelings you thought I had for you. Forget whatever we did, because it didn't mean a thing. This is your chance to tell me - do you want my friendship or not?" With Roxases back turned to Axel, the pyro could not see the bitter tears in the smaller boy's eyes. But Roxas knew that they, too, meant nothing.

Everything that Axel had held back suddenly burst forth in a huge sob. He fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks, and his chest heaved with uncontrolled sobs. He knew how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn't stop himself. Everything he thought he knew had come crashing down upon him, tearing his very soul apart.

"Roxas, please," he said through sobs, "Please...I love you..." But Roxas did not turn around.

"I'm sorry Axel," Roxas responded, swallowing his tears, "But I can't." Axel let out a sob of desperation, before collapsing on the floor. His sobbing was so loud that he didn't even hear Roxas get up and walk out of the room, leaving him shattered on the floor.

Axel sobbed uncontrollably on his bed. He laid on his side with his legs pulled close to his chest . He had never remembered crying this hard in his lifetime. But no one had ever been as close to him as Roxas had. He shivered at the memory not long ago of Roxas telling him he was in love with Oravyx and not him. Ever since then, Axel had been crying on his bed like a baby, his dripping guy-liner staining the pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Axel sat up, trying his best to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

"Axel?" Larxene's familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Come in." He grumbled. The Savage Nymph opened the door and her bright green eyes widened at the sight of him. At first he braced himself for the last thing he needed: more pain, but instead she wore a sympathetic expression.

"Things didn't go well with Roxas?" She asked, sitting down on his bed. Axel nodded weakly. Larxene sighed sympathetically. "Must've been pretty bad. You never cry."

"Roxas says he doesn't love me anymore," His voice cracked, "And that he's moved on to Oravyx." Larxene narrowed her eyes. "That bitch..." she muttered, "Both of them. Oravyx and Roxas." She added with a small smile. She wrapped her arms around her friend Axel. Axel hugged her back, then suddenly couldn't contain himself and began to sob again. Larxene stroked her gloved fingers through his bright red hair and patted him on the back comfortingly. After a few minutes, she pulled back and wiped the tears off his face.

"I know something's wrong if _you're _crying." She whispered to him. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Axel was shocked by her actions, but soon realized that he needed this. This was Larxene's way of "comforting" him, even though it totally went against everything he was just crying about. He pulled her closer and kissed her back, not even thinking about the pain Roxas had caused him, just about how good it felt at the moment.

Larxene moved her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer. They began to kiss more rigorously and soon were making out. Neither if then felt any guilt towards this, for whatever reason, so they didn't stop. Larxene unzipped, and pushed him down onto the bed so that he was on top of her bare chest. Even though Axel was clearly gay, he was still clearly turned on by this and kissed her more fiercely, moaning and grinding against her in pleasure and want. They continued to make out for several more minutes, feeling only apathy and pleasure. Larxene began to unzip her jacket and take it off, revealing her black lace bra. Axel suddenly pushed her away, getting her hint, but afraid to want it.

"Sorry Larxene, but I'm gay," he said, confused and apologetically, "But thanks." He smirked flirtatiously. Larxene looked somewhat confused too. But then she just shook her head. She zipped up her coat and got off of him.

From down the hallway, walking rapidly away from them, went a tall, buff, chocolate-haired figure. It was Lexaeus, and he had his hand over his mouth in shock at what he had seen.

Zexion looked up when a swirl of black appeared in the basment corner, removing his wire-rimmed glasses, his eyes juping his work. Could it be the Orgy XIII's Number VIV, Oravyx? She often came down to give him sweets and stuff when he had large files to put together, and he appreciated her company, even if he said very little in return to show her the well-deserved gratitude she should have gotten. She probably didn't know how much he actually cared for her, then.

But no, it was Lexaeus, with his hand still covering his mouth from what he had witnessed just moments ago.

"Yes?" Interrogated Zexy aloud with worry at Lexaeus's quiet tone.

"Remember how you asked me to tail her?" The Tomahawk Bearer removed his hat and looked solemnly at the ground. "We need to talk. I saw something, VI."

"You did?" He could feel his heart beat faster, if he had had a heart.

"Yes." He replied. "And I'm… so sorry, VI. It's your girlfriend and Axel. They… she…" He gave the details of what he had seen. "She was kissing him up against him, shirtless, in bed." He didn't mean to give so much detail, but it was too late. His superior's eyes widened with shock.

"No," Said Zexion, his suspicions confirmed. His whole body was cold after that. 'Larxene…' her name repeated in his head until it no longer seemed like a word. His whole world revolved around her and then this… this…

"Excuse me, Lexaeus," Zexion started coldly, slipping his razor into his pocket on his way out the door, to the next basement. He used shadow and locked the door behind him before his best friend could follow.

Tears streaming out of his eyes, he removed the razor from his concealed cloak and dug the blade into his skin. Over and over and over, and yet none of the cuts hurt so much as Larxene's betrayal. He should've none, that lying, stealing, cheating, beautiful thing. He hit a vein in his arm somewhere, and after a moment, black consumed his world.

Zexion slowly opened his eyes and his first thought was, 'Damn, I'm alive.' He felt extremely light headed and cold, but something warm was curled up next to him. He looked down and saw Larxene clinging onto him like he would be lost if she let go. Her eyes were red from crying and tears still clung to her cheeks, even though she was in a restless sleep. Zexion felt relieved to have her as company, but suddenly remembered why he wanted to die so badly and scowled, then winced. It hurt even to move the smallest muscle. The Savage Nymph detected the display of pain through her unconsciousness and flung herself over him, her eyes brimming with raw and uncharacteristic tears. "You're...alive..." she whispered, her voice choked with fear.

The Cloaked Schemer's indigo eyes raised wearily to meet her delirious green ones. "You...Larxene..." he murmured, his voice weak with pain and disbelief. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked his skin with her thumb. He closed his eyes, letting her presence take over him and sighed.

"I'm here." she whispered. She leaned in to kiss him, but Zexion suddenly remembered who she had kissed not too long ago and used all of his strength to push her away. He flinched as pain shot through his arms and body, but endured it. Larxene green eyes widened with sadness and confusion at his gesture. As much as he loved her, he couldn't let her play with him.

"Save it Larxene," he whispered, for that was all he could manage to do, "For the person you really love." Larxene looked confused.

"But that's you, you emo." She whispered back, leaning in to kiss him again. This time he didn't have enough strength to stop her, so he let her push back his blue-grey hair and kiss him on the lips. A mix of emotions that should never have been there in the first place rushed over Zexion, including love, pain, betrayal and longing. He tried not to kiss her back, but he could barely contain himself. Somehow he found it inside himself to reach up a shaky bare hand and press his fingers against her face, lightly moving it away from his.

"I'm...not him, Larxene..." he protested, each word a struggle coming out of his mouth. "And I...won't pretend...to be." She pulled away, an expression of utter bewilderment capping her flawless face.

"...What?" she retaliated finally, a hint of hardness in her voice. The scowl returned to Zexion's face.

"Come on. Don't even...try that with...me," he snarled, his voice hoarse. For the first time, his eyes glanced to his arm, still extended in the motion of touching Larxene's face. Took in the raw red wounds, pencil-thin but skin-deep. The cuts across his wrist...when had that even happened? He knew he had cut himself in the past. Sometimes pain was too much to handle. But those were the two-inch, three-inch, four-inch cuts going across his wrists. These cuts were raw and bloody and traced the pathway of the vein on his arm. So. He had attempted suicide. It wasn't a question of why, it was a question of when. He couldn't remember doing it. But when your life comes crashing down before your eyes, it's hard to keep your memories straight. "Z...Zexy?" Larxene's voice snapped him back to reality. He glared up at her. Amazingly, she really did seem clueless. "I just want to know one thing...why did you do it?" she murmured, on the verge of crying once more. Zexion wanted to reach out and comfort her, because everyone knew that Larxene never cried, but remained stern and cold.

"I think... you know why, Larxene. Maybe... it's because you don't love me enough... to remain faithful to... me." Zexion said hoarsely. Her green eyes narrowed, then performed the most immense eye roll VI had ever witnessed. "Oh, is THAT was this is all about? How the fuck did you even KNOW about that?"

"I have... reliable resources. And yes, this is about that...How could you do this Larxene?" He glared at the Savage Nymph with his visible eye.

"Why does it even fucking MATTER to you!" she shot back. "Axel and I were over ages ago. You know he's just my friend!" Anger welled up inside the Cloaked Schemer.

"Why does it matter? Why does it matter?" Zexion raised his voice as best he could, "You were having SEX with him Larxene. I think it would concern me if my girlfriend is having sex with her best friend."

"WHAT!" Larxene shrieked, her already-overly-large eyes now enormous with disbelief. "What in the living shit are you fucking talking about, Zexion! We NEVER had sex!"

"Then why the hell were you making out with him on his bare chest?" Zexion shot back, his throat sore from yelling as best he could, but he held strong.

"He needed comfort, okay? Roxas dumped him for that misty-fuck bitch! And I was the only one there for him!" she screamed, her voice high and shrill in competition with that of the man lying below her. "He's my BEST FRIEND, Zexion! I really care about him! It's like you and Lexaeus! I want to make sure he's okay! I want to let him know I'll always be there for him!" The words were spilling out of her mouth now, and unfortunately she couldn't stop what she was saying.

"Comforting?" Zexion narrowed his eyes, "You call this 'comforting him'? How would you like it if I started making out with Lexaeus and said I was just COMFORTING HIM? Would you be okay with that?"

"NO! I WOULDN'T!" Larxene shot back, "Because that would signify a change in your sexuality! Whereas I, on the other hand, am remaining straight, as well as completely loyal to you!"

"You just don't get it, do you? You just don't understand that you betrayed me by making out with your best friend!" Zexion clutched his chest from all this screaming, feeling light headed and dizzy, but was too focused on Larxene to take any further notice. The Savage Nymph's gaze suddenly softened with worry. "Don't yell anymore. It speeds up your heart rate. It'll make you start bleeding again." She drew toward him, pulling out a fresh roll of bandages and gently placing them on his wounds. Zexion was surprised at her careful, affectionate way of doing so, considering the way he had been accusing her a moment ago.

He was going to reply harshly with something about Axel's wounds being more important to her but thought better of it, merely growling, "We don't have hearts."

"Yeah, like anyone believes that load of shit anymore," Larxene snapped, her nonchalantly pissed attitude directed at no one in particular. Zexion exhaled slowly. He couldn't seem to process the fact that she had totally cheated on him and was now discussing the topic of hearts as though they were on good terms and the Cloaked Schemer had NOT in fact been dying a few hours ago.

He looked up at Larxene's face, removing his angry expression. 'I do not understand this girl...' He thought. One moment she was screaming in his face, the next she was concerned about his cardio-system. She finished re-bandaging his arms and looked back at his confused face. She smirked.

"What? You look lost, for once." Zexion shut his gaping mouth and shook his head slowly.

"You're a complicated thing, Larxene..." he sighed. She sighed back.

"Zexy, babe, I'm sorry. I really am. If I had known I would hurt you this way, I would never had done that with Axel. I...I don't love him. Maybe I used to, a long time ago, but that is in the past. And he's not my future. You are. If you still want me." Her voice was low and unusually sad. Something told Zexion that she had had trouble getting the words to come out right. He wrapped his bandaged arms around her and pulled her a little closer.

"Of course I still want you Larxene. I love you. With everything I've got. All I need to know is that you love me in return." He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. She pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him back. "In that case," she whispered so quietly he had to strain to hear her, "I'm yours." She pulled him closer to her for another kiss, but Zexion flinched in pain. She stopped and looked at him, concern shining in her eyes. He coughed, his throat stinging with pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand on his cheek. After a prolonged coughing fit, he glanced up at her.

"Sorry, I just need rest right now." he whispered weakly. A hurt look appeared on Larxene's face, but she brushed it away, knowing that his safety came before her own needs, sexual or otherwise. The Fogbearer tied a hair tie around her onyx-colored braid, which she had re-done for about the 20th time, though it never looked _bad_, per se, just mussed. Her Goo Goo Dolls CD filled her room with music, drowning out the dreaded silence. She was lost in thought in thought, her brain filling with thoughts of Roxas, good and bad, and they're 'relationship'. Occasionally Lexaeus would come to mind, but she would quickly push the thought out of head. Oravyx sighed and took out the braid and combed her hair with her fingers. She needed to be doing something in order to think.

As she began to braid it for the 21st time, there was a quiet knock on her door. She picked up the remote to her CD player and paused the music. Orly got up and walked over to the door. She expected it to be Roxas, but instead, to her great surprise, it was Zexion.

"Oh...hi?" she said, surprise showing in her voice at the unexpected visitor, but was not unwelcome. Oravyx had nothing against Number VI, but she had never really heard spoken to him much before.

"We need to talk," the blue-haired Nobody muttered, folding his arms across his chest inhospitably. Orly grew slightly nervous at this, but swallowed it down.

"O-okay, come in." she said, opening the door for him. He stepped into her slightly messy room and looked around. Some clothes lay strew across the floor, (thankfully no undergarments) and the desk was covered with papers and books. Otherwise, the room was relatively clean. She had made her bed in search of something to do, and a few CD cases lay on top of the blue sheets. Orly cleared them away and sat down on on the bed. She looked at Zexion, but he remained content to stand.

"There has been rumor," Zexion drawled, "of a significant change in your relationship with one of our members." Oravyx was overwhelmed by his vocabulary, but the girl was smart, so after a few moments, she responded:

"And which member would that be?" keeping cool under his calm yet harsh stare.

"Number V. Lexaeus. The Silent Hero. I'm sure you are aware of his intentions to speak with you. To discuss some number of recent...occurrences." He paused, breathed. Averted his gaze from her floor to her eyes. "Let me put it simply, Oravyx. I am here as an errand to a friend, and I am requesting that when Lexaeus speaks to you, you respond. Despite any strain in your relationship. That is all." Orly was slightly taken aback by this, for she thought he was referring to Roxas. She stopped to think for a moment.

"Lexaeus wants to speak to me?" She said, a confused look on her face. Zexion sighed impatiently.

"Honestly," the Cloaked Schemer grumbled. "Is it not overly obvious? Do you truly have no sense of his intentions? My, but you are ignorant. I will waste no more time here." He turned to go, a sudden and unexpected gesture to the Fogbearer, but stopped and whipped back around, his indigo eyes icy. "Just heed this warning. Anyone who causes a friend of mine pain, any pain at all, I will unleash on them such pain a thousand times over." Oravyx noted how unnecessary his anger was. She stared at him as he turned and teleported off. She in her room in silence.

"Drama queen..." she muttered, but thought about what he had said. _'So Lexaeus didn't mean any harm...'_ she thought, _'Wait, can I even trust this guy? Well, he is Lexaeus's close friend. So Roxas lied to me?...'_ Orly sat there for several minutes pondering. She sighed, overwhelmed. But one thought stuck in her head: 'I'm causing Lexy pain? Why?' She quickly decided that she was one of his closest friends and that he was lonely in the basement. But she was unsatisfied with this solution, thinking there was something more behind all this.

_Could he have... deeper feelings for me? _The raven wondered. The idea had occurred to her a few times before, but she had no solid proof of this. She dropped the thought, not wanting to think about the possibility of another friend betraying their friendship to love. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

After a few minutes of confusing thoughts, she decided she'd visit her best friend for advice. Luxord. She got up, grabbed her jacket and teleported of to the Gambler of Fate's room.

She purposely teleported outside of the Gambler of Fate's room, due to past experiences of walking in on...intimate moments. Orly knocked on the door, ready to leave if she heard moaning. But Luxord responded quickly, relieving her. She entered the room and found Number X sitting on his bed playing solitaire. When he saw her, he grinned widely, his blue eyes sparkling.

" 'Ello, Origami! Care to join?" He motioned towards his cards, but she shook her head. After a pause, she spoke.

"Are you in love with me, Lux?" she asked seriously. Luxord stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. He fell backward onto his pillows, his head resting on the headboard. He wiped a few tears out of his eyes and sat up.

"What makes you say that?" Luxord managed, though the prospect wasn't unreasonable, he thought, just out of the left field. Orly shrugged and plopped herself down on the bed.

"Well it seems that all my friends are turning against me and saying they're in love with me." Luxord narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not aware of which other friend. I know about Roxas, love, I was there. Scared me a bit, actually." Orly half smiled, half corrupted but continued.

"Hey, I didn't want this to happen, Lux. It's all just...thrust into my face all at once. I mean, he's 15 and he's gay! He either is or was with Axel! It's not right! I just don't know..." Luxord nodded understandingly.

"You still haven't answered my question, lovey," he raised his eyebrows curiously, hungry for gossip, "Who's the other chap?" Orly sighed.

"Well I'm not sure, but it's about Lexaeus..." Luxord nodded, as if he finally remembered something long forgotten.

"Ah yes, the brick in the basement," Number XIV looked at him with a confused and joking expression.

"What?" she said, laughing a bit, "The brick in the basement? Honestly Lux, you think of the weirdest names..." Luxord shrugged, and directed them back on topic.

"I not one to talk, I haven't mingled with the fellow too much, but I've been getting the slightest vibe that he may have a little crush on you," the Brit smiled.

"Ugh!" Orly replied, clutching her head. The smile disappeared from the blonde's face at her interjection, "What's wrong with that, love? He seems like a good fellow. Nice, strong-"

"It's not that!" She interrupted, "I don't need another friend asking me out to dinner! I just want to be friends with them, but no! They have to take it the wrong way! Damn straight guys..." Luxord laughed out loud at her last comment.

"But that's not it," she continued, "It's about Lexaeus as a person as well. Roxas told me that his intentions were bad and that I shouldn't hang out with him any more. But today Zexion told me that Lexaeus wanted to talk to me and that his intentions were good. He also said that if I caused a friend of his pain, that he would hurt me as well. I don't know what to think." Number X thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, I don't know this guy very well, but he seems like a nice person and isn't what Roxas says he is. I think that Roxas may have lied to you about Lexaeus to win you over. He may have thought of him as an obstacle and needed to get him out of the way to get to you." Oravyx listened to her friend carefully, completely agreeing with what he was saying.

"Listen, do you want to be with Roxas?" he asked her, his blue eyes piercing, but were not unkind and cold like Zexion's. Orly pondered this for a moment.

"I love him as a friend, but I just don't think I could love him as a couple," she responded, then smiled and said, "It's like me and you, I love you as a friend, but I know you're gay, so it could never work." Luxord smiled and nodded. "Definitely not," he said quickly, without a second thought as to how he might one day feel about her. Orly regained a serious tone and said, "But what should I do? What should I tell Roxas and what should I do about Lexaeus?"

"You should talk to Lexaeus again. I'm sure he means no harm, and he just wants it back to the way it was before. I bet he's pretty lonely down there all alone, and maybe talk to him about this potential crush thing. As for Roxas, you should tell him how you feel and how you don't really want to be a couple. You may hurt him, so be as gentle as possible about it. That's something I know you can do." Orly smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, bad boy. I don't know what I'd do without you." she kissed him on the cheek and teleported to the basement. Luxord smiled.

"Glad to help, love." he picked up his cards once more and reset them for another game.

Orly teleported to the basement, searching for her friend. After a few minutes of wandering around she found Vexen concentrating intensely on a beaker filled with some sort of green substance.

"Hey Geek Squad," she bantered, "Have you seen Lexaeus?" Although she and Vexen didn't know each other all that well, they shared a common friend, putting them on common ground rather than total isolation from each other. He didn't seem to mind her nicknames, knowing that it was in her nature to banter, and that she really meant no harm. He averted himself from his beaker and turned around.

"I thought you weren't speaking to him." he questioned curiously. "Well that's why I'm down here. I wanted to apologize to him for being so ignorant," she responded, "Anyway, have you seen him?"

"He's around here somewhere," Number V turned back to his experiment, "In the basement, that is. I don't know exactly where, but he's here." He seemed to have no further attention in this conversation so Orly thanked him and left. After a few more minutes of wandering around the basement, she found him working on another experiment. His back was turned to her, so he didn't notice her standing there. She silently took a deep breath.

'"Hey," she said calmly. He turned around, apparently relieved to see her. She smiled at him, but soon became serious, "Listen, I'm really sorry about shunning you and all. I should have known better than to believe Roxas over you. I feel really bad about it, and I want you to know that if you still want to be friends, then that's fine with me." She smiled weakly. Lexaeus seemed to be relieved to hear these words.

"It's fine," he replied, "I'm just glad you're talking to me again." She smiled and hopped up onto the counter top next to him. Orly paused for a moment, but then spoke.

"Hey big guy?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I just want to hear you're side of the story. About when you were about to... hurt Roxas." Lexaeus sighed and paused for a moment, thinking about how he should say this.

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know why, but what he said just got to me. I just lost control, sort of." he looked down at the ground.

"What he say?" this was the question he had been fearing. How could he put this without saying he was in love with her? But Zexion's words returned to his head, about how he shouldn't let someone who meant this much to him slip away. He took a deep breath.

"He said that he knows you better than anyone and said that you barely notice me and that he's more important to you." Orly's eyes widened.

"What? Of course I notice you! I come down here everyday! You're one of my closest friends!" she scooted a bit closer to him and looked him in the eye. This made him nervous as she always did whenever she touched him or even came close to him, "You know that's not true." the Silent Hero nodded.

"Did he say anything else? It probably took more than that to set you over the edge," she said jokingly.

"He said that... you were his girlfriend, and that the relationship was very... intimate." The Fog Bearer paused for a moment and sighed. Fear rose in his stomach when she didn't reply immediately.

"I don't know what he means by 'intimate', because that part isn't true. But he did... kiss me a few days ago. And I think he meant it. But I wouldn't say we're in a relationship. He's my friend, but I don't think we could be more than just that," she paused for a moment, wondering if her theories were true. Unsure how to ask, she waited a moment before articulating a question.

"Why would that get to you, big guy?" Lexaeus was surprised she hadn't figured it out by now, but decided that he couldn't go back now.

"Because..." he rubbed his face with hand and took a deep breath, "I think... that I'm falling in love with you Orly." her onyx eyes widened once again, but this time was much wider than the others. Her heart sank as the words seeped into her mind. She didn't know what to think, knowing that it was true. Suddenly the Silent Hero took a step closer to the black haired girl and kissed her. She almost instinctively pushed him away, but somehow she couldn't push him away, for she knew this would break his heart, if he even had one. For a moment, she didn't even know if she wanted to push him away. Lexaeus was very strong, but to her he was the most gentle thing in the world. She felt... safe with him. Like nothing could ever hurt her when he was around. Finally, Orly gently but assertively pushed him off.

"Big guy, I-" she was suddenly interrupted by a the sound of someone calling her name.

"Orly? You down here?" Roxas's voice echoed throughout the basement. Orly sighed at the interruption. Lexaeus moved away from her, his comforting warmth gone in a second.

"Yeah, in here." she called, her voice still shaky from what just happened. She heard Roxas run across the basement floor and into the room she and Lexaeus were in. He was panting slightly, as if he had been running around for quite a bit. He looked relieved to see her, but his expression soon disappeared when he saw the Silent Hero. He and Lexaeus exchanged glares, when Lexaeus looked away and whispered, "I'll leave you two alone," and teleported off. Orly stared longingly at the spot where he had been standing, hoping that she hadn't hurt him.

"Orly," Roxas's voice brought her out of her trance. She hopped off the counter top and looked him in his brilliant blue eyes, "Listen, I have something to tell you," he took her hands in his, "Axel and I aren't... together any more, and the reason is because, well, I love you." Orly's brain suddenly had a melt down. Her head spun with thoughts and questions and decisions. She thought of Lexaeus and how he had confessed to her only moments before. She didn't want to break him, she couldn't. But what about Roxas? A war raged in her head, both sides not wanting to hurt either one of them. Orly wanted to run away so badly, to leave this all behind for a while and let the churning waters of her mind calm down.

The Key of Destiny noticed her silence and confused expression, and narrowed his eyes with concern. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved closer, looking into her onyx eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked. She suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes, but no matter how had she tried to stop them, the began to roll down her face. Roxas lifted up a gloved hand and wiped it away. He moved in closer to her and kissed her comfortingly. Even though she thought he had every intention to make her feel better and help her, he only complicated things. Suddenly Orly put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Roxas," she whispered, "We need to talk, okay?" Number XIII looked confused. "About what?" Orly sighed and took a step back from him. It took every ounce of her strength not to scream at him to leave her alone, but she would never have done something that hurtful to anyone.

"Listen, I just... don't think it's right that we're together. I just don't feel the same way as you do and I'm really confused right now." She decided it was best not to tell him about her kiss with Lexaeus, but she had to inform him of her feelings. Roxas wore a concerned and hurt look on his face. She felt so guilty at the thought of hurting him, but she knew it was the only way, "I'm really sorry, Roxas. I loved being your friend, really I did, but it just wasn't meant to turn out this way."

Roxas's head reeled as he heard almost the same words that he told to Axel being told to him. He was hurt by this, but it was nothing compared to Axel. Guilt burned inside of him, realizing just how much he hurt the pyro. Orly had been his safety net for breaking up with him, something for him to fall back on. But now that she had turned away and said she didn't feel the same way, the safety net had disappeared from underneath him, allowing him to plummet towards the ground. He looked at the ground and she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away.

"It was him wasn't it? You were talking to him?" he said angrily, but controlled his temper. "Lexaeus?" she asked. Roxas nodded. She sighed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Yes I was talking to him, but he's my friend, Roxas. And what you said about him wasn't true." Her onyx eyes shone defensively, but without hate. That's emotion she could not feel. Hate.

"I know that. I'm sorry. He was just getting in the way of us, Orly! Can't you see that? He's the reason why you're so confused about things." she looked at the ground, avoiding his intense blue eyes.

"He's not the only reason why I'm so confused. It's also you, Roxas. I can't decide how I feel about you." she clutched her head, overwhelmed. "But he-" Roxas began, but Orly cut him off by looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Roxas, just listen," she said quietly, "I just think we need time away from each other, alright? I just need to be left alone for a bit," Before he could respond, she turned around and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry." she said before teleporting off, and he knew then that it couldn't be her fault. She just needed some time, poor thing, and Roxas would let her have that, because he knew that they were definitely chemically connected. Oravyx would realize the error of her ways. She would choose him, and he would do whatever it took, danger, rain or snow, to prove to her that that kiss didn't mean nothing, because he didn't think he'd ever loved Axel, or any other guy this much before.

Larxene paced drearily through the freezing halls of Castle Oblivion. It was about 3 am, which normally wouldn't phase Larxene much, but it was the fact that she couldn't find the Cloaked Schemer that worried her. She had checked his "bed", which was more of an old creaking couch; her room, where she had found numerous couples who for some reason couldn't keep it in their own rooms; and the library, which was his regular hangout spot. Larxene shivered, even though she had a blanket wrapped around her. She grumbled.

"Stupid emo, probably reading somewhere or cutting his fucking wrists or something..." She instantly took back what she said, for she remembered what had happened when she and Axel had another supposed "love affair" and Zexion's cold, motionless body with deep cuts in his wrists. The savage nymph had never been more scared in her life when he almost bled to death. She quickened her pace and reentered the library in a second search for him. She would not be able to fall asleep without knowing where Zexion was that night.

After another half hour of searching, she finally saw a faint glow of light behind a bookshelf. Larxene rushed over and rounded the corner.

"Zexy?" she quietly called out. Sure enough, he was sleeping on a couch with a book in his lap and the light still on. His blue-grey hair covered the right side of his face as it always did, but it was messier than usual. He shivered in his sleep and looked very tired. Larxene sighed and smiled, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping mass.

"You moron..." she muttered, but picked up the book and marked the page his thumb had been in and set it on the table. She climbed onto the couch and threw the blanket over them. She curled up next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to her to keep both of them warm. Larxene yawned and turned out the light.

"Night, emo." she whispered, lightly kissing him on the cheek. The End! So tell me what you think yeah I Know Axel and roxas didn't get a happy ending but that's realistic okay? They're gay so life is harder for them. Review and read and tell me what you read.


	3. autors note 2

**Okay. I have something to say really quickly as a statement. Why am I getting flamed all of a sudden? Your have no basis for your inflammitory comments. It's getting really exasperating having to reply to all of you. It's nice that TWO of you that ommented, completmented the story, but I'm pissed! Why cant you give Orly a second chance? You haven't hardly gotten to know her in the story! There's no need to flame. I spent hours raging fuming about how inconderate and unfair your reviews were. So what if Larxene and Zexion got together after? It's called READING BETWEEN THE LINES! If you don't want to read FAN FICTION than what are you doing on FAN FICTION? How am I homophobe? I have gay characters for Christs' sakes! How is that HOMOPHOBIC? It's realistic because gays in real life don't ever get their happy endings, lets face it, how many ferry tales do YOU know where the guy gets the guy? The girl always gets him in the end. It makes me so mad because it's a bad portrayl of the gays in real life. Youre just not appreciates the complexeties behind their emotional input. To the few of you who DID say nice things, thanks to you. You get internet cookies. The rest of you can f*** off.**


End file.
